escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazonia
''' Amazonia, formally the Amazonia Group, is an AAA rated Phyle active in the late 21st century, heavily focused around environmental policies and ideals, as well as pharmaceutical and sythbio production. Outline '''Capital: Manaus (03°06′0″S 60°01′0″W) Population: 185 million Values: Environmentalism, Isolationism, Centralization, Cultural Ambiguity, Secrecy Description: Today Amazonia is perhaps the most isolationist of the major phyles and certainly the most isolationist of the triple-A rated phyles. Its primary territorial holdings are in the Amazon drainage basin but it also has established itself in the Yucatan, parts of Africa, especially former national parks, and in Asia, again taking stewardship of the most wild and remote jungle areas. It and Lei Feng are the two most territorially-minded phyles, and probably the ones who patrol what borders they manage to define. Though originally organized around a democratic militant environmentalist movement, as it developed and as it engaged in full-scale shadow warfare with Atlas America and Larrain-Alfa, its leadership became more centralized and secretive, its structure more hierarchical and segregated. Despite Amazonia’s leadership’s opacity and willingness to use violence, they remained primarily committed to the protection and stewardship of earth’s wild places, endangered species, and of the atmosphere. As the effects of environmental pollution became increasingly evident in the mid 21st century, their message became increasingly popular and environmentally-minded people, as well as the growing enviro-spiritual movement known as the ‘Garden’, from across the globe flocked to their banner, opening chapters in far flung locales and flooding former northern Brazil with their particularly militant-brand of environmental idealism. Despite their care for the wilds, these idealists had much less concern for the poor local humans of many of the areas they sought to protect, of their necessary logging and farming operations that kept their families fed. Acts of intimidation and violence, and a lack of state response to these finally forced many, primarily Brazilian, poor out of the Amazonian territories- usually to the Chavis phyle. They had even less concern for the wealthier citizenry and fought ongoing low-grade resistance and terrorist movement against the private security contractors of Larrain-Alfa, Qeng Ho, and Atlas America- who primarily only sought to protect their citizen-employees from the intimidation tactics of the Amazonians seeking to ‘purify’ the ‘sacred forests’. Ultimately the Amazonians were largely successful; they were willing to adopt any technology (especially bioweapons), to use increasingly brutal tactics (terrorism campaigns of all sorts), and to accept and absorb losses and attrition. Meanwhile their enemy was primarily concerned with the effect of the shadow-war on their budget. The outcome was inevitable. By the mid 2070s, the phyle was secure, its territory continuous and relatively secure. By the early 2080s Amazonia was ready to recreate itself, to join the ranks of responsible phyles that would sign the Consensus accord. They paid restitution to their former enemies, signed peace-agreements, and began the process of moving from a militant organization to an environmentally minded government. They found ways to commercialize their jungles without hurting them, investing heavily in gene-mining and developing some of the most advanced pharmaceutical and bio-medical industries worldwide, and becoming leaders in developing environmentally sensitive reverse electro-dialysis and micro-hydroelectric power generation. Today Amazonia is home primarily to environmental idealists of all nations and cultures, who over time, have created their own culture, a hybrid of their parents’ cultures and something unique onto themselves. Many are followers of the enviro-religious, enviro-spiritual movement known as ‘Garden’. Its leadership continues to be secretive, highly layered, and generally inaccessible as well as retaining a military quality that occasionally makes other phyles anxious. The nation is modern and a leader in biology, especially environmental biology/systems ecology, and has applied its knowledge of complex biological systems to understanding the brain, making it a forerunner in that field as well. Amazonia has a well-developed military program, with well-trained soldiers enhanced with a wider variety of genes and biotech than any other phyle, but lags behind in robotics and nooiome security. Its elite ‘Oncilla’ forces, recognizable by their retractable claws, use pscyhofeedback trance in addition to a truly impressive array of genegineering modifications to establish itself as one of the premiere fighting forces on the planet. Its space program is limited to satellite launch capacity, though it is involved in exploration and colonization of terrestrial oceans (though, unlike Puszcza Wynd, with no permanent habitats). History First Founding The Amazonia Group was initially founded in Manaus in 2043 as the Amazonia Initiative, an environmental group dedicated to the continued preservation of natural environments, particularly the rainforests of the Amazonian Basin. As is common with activist groups, members became increasingly dissatisfied with the groups progress, and increasingly hostile towards the various corporate interests gaining influence in "their" jungles. The first violence that can be directly linked to the Amazonia Initiative occurred on May 19, 2049, when a well-coordinated bombing attack destroyed a large amount of forestry equipment at several sites, as well as killing three workers, with 39 injured. This new policy of violence became increasingly entrenched in Amazonian ideology during the early 50's, culminating with the 2058 merger with the Green Storm. The Green Storm had formerly operated primarily in East/South-east Asia, but had been driven from their "range" by increasing pressure from security forces associated with Chinese corporate powers. This losing campaign had drained the Storm of Manpower, but left them with significant stocks of equipment. The merger between the Amazonia Initiative and the well-equipped, but under-manned Green Storm would be the final tipping point in Amazonian policies. Open warfare began in the Amazonian Basin in 2060, an act that attracted the support of various disgruntled environmentalist groups from around the world. Notable among these followers were early members of the Garden movement, who came to regard the Amazonian campaigns as a sort of holy crusade. These campaigns initially focused on the Amazonian Basin and north Brazil, but by the late 60's increasing success motivated members of the Initiative to expand their interests, using both force and subterfuge to take their operations global. The first major success was the successful combination of bribery and coercion by Amazonia affiliates to acquire Lorentz National Park as private property; property which was then used as a base of operations for taking control of New Guinea. Similar actions followed in Madagascar, however attempts to replicate this strategy else ware soon failed, though the areas acquired remained in Amazonian hands. Politics The politics of the Amazonia Group are formally divided into two segments: Members, and Cooperatives. The Members division covers private citizens, and includes almost all members of Amazonia. The Cooperative branch, meanwhile, covers corporations and groups registered with the Group. In practice, the Amazonia Group is an Oligarchic club, officially led by the Board of Directors and Members, commonly abbreviated to CAM, from the Portuguese Conselho de Administração e Membros. This group is largely self appointed, and composed of individuals from multiple (officially, every) level of Amazonia, and is required to answer to the Members Forum, a Parliamentary structure that all registered members of the Group are members of. In practice, however, the CAM largely operates by its own devices, and there is strong evidence (to the point of common acceptance) that they take orders from "Topside" the vague, highly anonymous power at the top of the pyramid. Of course, as long a who ever is ultimately in charge keeps operating in a largely benevolent way and according to the tenants of the Groups ideals, most member are seemingly willing to accept this arrangement. It should also be noted that while Amazonia largely fits with the accepted model of purely voluntary membership, the actually direction of volunteering does not always flow in the correct direction; more than a few current members can recall being "volunteered" for membership by the Amazonia Initiative in it's early days, particularly in Madagascar and New Guinea. That is to say, poor individuals that lived on or close to land owned by government husks or private interests found themselves offered an ultimatum considering their loyalties as the Initiative acquired these lands, a choice that many had little choice but to accept, or leave behind everything they had to start a new life elsewhere. However, over the years, the Amazonia Group began reintroducing "Green Model" agriculture, forestry and other economic activities, which coupled with the beginning of social support has led to many of these coerced individuals coming to accept their position. Demographics Religion Like many phyla, Amazonia is officially secular- or rather, officially indifferent. When the tenants of the Group was codified, the topic was considered irrelevant. In practice, however, a significant percentage of the population adheres to various faiths, both old and new. Christianity is the single largest religious group amongst members, with a relatively even split between Roman Catholics (largely based in South America and the Philippines), and Protestant (particularly in Oceania, Florida and Madagascar). A significant member also practice traditional faiths, aided by the controversial Society for Tribal Preservation, which encourages the practice of traditional, tribal faiths (such as Animism) among groups dwelling in Project areas. These beliefs run strongest in Brazil, Madagascar and New Guinea, with a small but steady revival of Mayan traditions being encouraged in the Yucatan and Belize. Various New Age and Revivalist Pagans have also taken to calling the Group "home", but form a much smaller group, with many having converted to the Seekers of the Garden. By far the most prominent religious movement within Amazonia is are the Seekers of the Garden, a New Age naturalist faith that teaches that only by living in harmony with nature can true peace and enlightenment be found. The movement is young and still small in a global sense, but growing steadily, already with adherents within the Groups administration (a fact which had aided in the "rush job" on the new Aspect of the Garden temple in Manaus). However, the faith is disorganized and highly personal; perhaps a good thing considering the frequent debates on such things as the definition of nature, enlightenment and the actual goal of the cultish group. Language In these days of near ubiquitous 'strom based communications and connectivity, the issue of language divide has faded. While augmented reality can usually provide at least passible subtitles to any spoken communication, or out and out translate net based communication, most do still prefer to communicate in a given tongue. In fact, so experts believe that true multi-linguicism is declining, as people begin to more and more heavily rely on software to translate with those that don't speak their natural tongue. Dominant Languages 'Portuguese' One of the dominant languages of Amazonia, stemming from the Group origins in Brazil. While large numbers of immigrants from across the world have eroded the "language block" of Brazilian Portuguese, it remains the defacto language of many government applications and operations, both in Brazil and across the Group's territory. 'French' The dominant administrative language of the most of the African division, French has also been proposed by some as an alternative to English as a daily language, to further help separate the Group from many major Phyla, though this argument is readily countered with the fact that only Schengen and Pambazuka possess a true preponderance of Portuguese speakers. 'English' A dominant "standby" language for the Group, as well as dominant language of administration the New Guinea and Oceania group, as well as Florida. 'Spanish' The official language of operations for the non-Brazilian administrative areas in South America, as well as the Yucatan, and one of the languages of Florida and the Philippines.